Partners Plus One
by Cheeya
Summary: Sequel to 'Partners' Jordan and Alex are back for a new adventure! Alternative Uber Xena fan fiction


Partners Plus One by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The Xenaverse characters belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics, not me, however Alex and Jordan came out of my brain, therefore, they're mine!!!

Sex: Yes, of course. It's my fic isn't it? ;-) This story is based on the love between two consenting adults of the same gender so please be warned. This story is for adults of over 18.

Language: Medium/harsh but nothing you haven't heard before.

Violence: Yes. Some beating up etc. Again, please be warned.

Bard's Note: This is the sequel to my original uber fic called 'Partners' that can be found on my website at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 

Comments/Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Part I

"Hey, how was your day?"

Jordan West hugged her tall lover around the waist and grinned up at her.

"Richard is driving me crazy but apart from that, it was pretty ok. You know, he's been my partner for two years now and I can't seem to get rid of him. I have a feeling that he's requested to stay with me. I think I'll have to have a chat with Tony."

Alex's forehead furrowed into a frown as she looked into emerald green eyes.

"He's probably in love with you," she muttered. "Half the male agents in the office are."

A golden eyebrow skipped up as Jordan's face softened into a tender smile.

"I do believe that you're jealous, Agent Pierce," she said softly as she gently rubbed the bunched muscles of the tall, raven-haired woman's back.

"Jordan, I..." Alex began but then she just trailed off and sighed. "I'm sorry," she offered. "I just hate that you're not my partner anymore. I thought I could handle it but..." She shook her head. "And now that you're pregnant, I want to be by your side every minute of every day."

"Alex, I love that you're worried about me but I'm fine..." She smiled. "Really, I am. You know I can take care of myself, Honey."

"I know Agent West can take care of herself, but she's also my girlfriend. Jordan, I'm entitled to worry about you." Alex cracked a tiny grin as the blonde agent rolled her eyes.

"They get you pregnant and then expect to run your life," she muttered teasingly but shook her head as she saw the panic in her tall lover's eyes. "I was kidding, Alex. I didn't mean it."

"What? The 'me getting you pregnant' part or the 'me running your life' part?"

Alex tried not to get angry but failed when she saw the indignant look on her lover's face.

"Where did this come from?" Jordan asked. "Why are you angry, Alex?"

The older woman gritted her teeth as she released her partner and stepped back from her.

"Since when do you think that I run your life? For fuck's sake, Jordan, I hardly know where you are half the time! As far as I know, you could be out shagging everything in trousers!"

Jordan looked down as tears rose in her eyes. She sat down in the chair nearest to her, pulling her shirt down over her bulging stomach and then raised her tear-filled eyes to her lover.

"How can you say that, Alex? How can you say that when you know how much I love you? Jesus, Alex..."

The tears spilled over and the tall agent got down on her knees in front of the love of her life. She couldn't even meet her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I just... I'm so scared of losing you or the baby. I can't lose another child, Jordan." She raised her eyes tentatively, just in time to see the understanding register on the blonde's face.

"Oh, Honey," Jordan replied, sitting forward to hug Alex close. "You're not going to lose us. I'm being very careful, I promise you."

The dark woman sat on the floor and rested her head gently against Jordan's stomach, smiling as she felt a sharp kick against her cheek.

"He's been awake all day today," the blonde chuckled "And most of last night. I didn't sleep very well. I think he has your strength."

Alex smiled and rubbed her wife's stomach thoughtfully.

"I wish," she sighed. "I can't wait for this baby to be born but I just wish he was a part of me too."

Jordan kissed her partner on the crown of her head, running her fingers gently through raven-black bangs.

"He _is_ a part of you, Alex. You're his mother too." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "It's been a pretty amazing two years, hasn't it? I met and fell in love with you, trained a rookie agent, got promoted to SAC and now I'm having our first child. I can hardly believe it."

"Our _first_ child? Would you do it again?" Alex asked, a bright smile lighting her face and making her seem much younger in the evening sun streaming in the window.

"Yes, I would... in a heartbeat," Jordan replied. "You and this baby mean more to me than anything else in the world."

"I love you, Jordan," Alex replied, her voice husky with emotion. She rose to her feet, pulled Jordan up by the hand and then settled into the chair with her lover on her lap. The blonde rested her head against the tall agent's chest and sighed happily.

"I love you too, Alex."

**********

Special Agent Alexandra Pierce steepled her fingers in front of her face and sighed as she leaned back in her high-back leather chair. She was thinking about the fact that, in three weeks time, she'd be up at all hours of the night for feeds, changing nappies and getting puked on... and she couldn't wait for all that. Jordan had been at home for a week now on maternity leave and she was getting bored... and a bored Jordan meant that Alex came home to all sorts of surprises. The day before, she had come home to find her lover painting their room... again. She shook her head and chuckled. That was the fourth coat of paint the room had seen in less than two months. _She's happy though_, Alex thought. _And so am I. Happier than I ever thought I could be after losing Nicki_. The phone rang then and Alex smiled as she picked up. Jordan was right on schedule.

"Hi, Honey," she purred into the phone but there was silence for a moment before a man spoke.

"I know you love me, Alex, but shouldn't you tell Jordan about us first? I mean, that could have been her on the phone!"

The tall agent blushed and then laughed helplessly.

"Hiya Tony. What's up?"

There was another silence for a moment and then Assistant Director Anthony Quaid spoke slowly and tentatively. 

"I have a case that I want you to head up, Alex. I want to promote you to SAC and let you take over this operation but..."

"But what?" Alex asked.

"It'll mean that you'll have to go undercover for at least three weeks and..."

Alex sucked in a deep breath.

"Jordan's due in just less than three," she finished for him.

"Uhuh."

There was silence between them for another moment and finally, Alex smiled.

"Let me talk to Jordan about this, ok? I'll call you back very soon."

"Sure, Alex, but I need to know by the end of today."

"I'll call you later," the tall agent replied and then hung up the phone. She grabbed up her keys and ran outside to her jeep. She hopped in and drove home but when she entered the living room, her heart melted when she found her wife asleep on the couch, her short, blonde hair gently falling over her eyes. Alex moved to the couch and knelt down, stroking the blonde's hair back from her forehead with gentle fingers and knew she wanted to be with this woman forever. Jordan moaned a little and then opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision.

"Alex?" she asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" But the raven-haired agent placed a finger against her lips. She leaned in and kissed Jordan deeply, wanting nothing more than to take her upstairs and make love to her, but then she remembered why she had come home in the first place. She pulled back slowly and then helped the blonde to sit up.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said slowly. Jordan nodded and tucked her legs up under her as she leaned against her lover. Alex lifted her arm and settled the younger woman against her chest. "I had a phone call from Tony today. He wants me to head up a case..." She paused to gauge Jordan's reaction but the younger woman just nodded.

"Go on."

"He wants me to go undercover but there's only one problem."

Jordan nodded again but this time, her eyes were filled with pride.

"How long?" she asked.

"At least three weeks." Alex's voice turned flat as she realised that she should never have considered it in the first place.

"I think you should do it," Jordan replied. The dark agent was shocked into silence for a moment.

"But..."

"Alex, look, this is my first pregnancy. I could be a week or more overdue. You can't give up this opportunity for promotion just because I might deliver while you're undercover."

Alex shook her head.

"I don't want to miss the birth," she said firmly.

"I know, Honey." Jordan laced her fingers with her lover's and bumped her gently with her shoulder. "But this is a chance to get back what you lost three years ago. This will make us both happy. Besides, I can call your cell phone when I go into labour. That'll give you plenty of time to extract and make it to the hospital."

The dark woman saw the logic in what her love was saying so she slowly nodded.

"Are you sure? What if I can't make it to the hospital?" she asked.

"Then, I'll hold on as long as I can before I pop!" Jordan teased and then received a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Make sure you get all the drugs," Alex teased in return. "Remember, I've done this before and it's havoc on the below area!"

The petite agent rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Ha ha," she stated flatly. "Now get back to work, Slacker, and tell Tony you're taking this case. Go on!"

"Alright," Alex grinned. "I'll see you later."

Jordan struggled up off the couch and followed her wife at a waddle as she walked to the door. Alex did everything she could not to laugh but it still came out as a snort.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at my walk?" the blonde demanded, her hands perched on her hips.

"No, of course not," the dark woman replied innocently. "I was just thinking about... um..." A golden eyebrow lifted in question. "Ok, I thought it was just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. I love you, Jordan."

She kissed her then, letting her lips linger and then grinned as she received a swat on the backside.

"I love you too, Alex, now get going! I'm going to be very busy sleeping the afternoon away!"

**********

Assistant Director Quaid held out his hand.

"Congratulations SAC Pierce."

Alex shook his hand and took her new id.

"How did you know I'd do it?" she asked softly as she ran her finger over her new rank.

"I didn't, but I _do_ know Jordan and I didn't think she'd let you give up a great career move like this. She loves you too much."

Tony grinned and indicated for the tall agent to take a chair opposite him. Alex nodded slowly.

"You were right. I wasn't going to do it in the end but she told me that it would make us both happy and she was right too."

"She's a smart kid," Tony replied and then smiled. "Woman. She's a smart woman. Sometimes I forget that she's grown up. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Damn straight..." Alex grinned.

"Or not," Tony replied with a wink and the dark woman blushed. "Anyway, sit back and let me brief you on what's going on and, Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can't tell anyone what's going on... not even Jordan, ok? This is a huge operation and we can't jeopardise it."

"Agreed," Alex nodded as she crossed her arms. "Go on. Tell me what's going on."

Part II

John Daniels glanced around the bar, examining woman after woman as his eyes made the rounds. The pale grey orbs stopped, however, when they landed on a tall, dark woman, sitting alone on the other side of the bar. _Wow, I'll bet she'd be a fuckin' spitfire in the sack_, he thought to himself as he beckoned for the barman.

"Send that lady a glass of champagne," he said in a low baritone voice, pointing discreetly at his latest interest.

"Sure," the barman replied with a smirk and went to get the drink.

**********

Mary Joseph looked up as the barman placed a champagne flute in front of her.

"Compliments of the gentleman in the suit on the other side of the bar," he said. Mary nodded her thanks and then raised the glass to the man in an indication of a toast. The man raised his own glass and then made his way nonchalantly through across the room to take a seat next to her.

"John Daniels," he said, holding out his hand.

"Mary Joseph," she replied and smiled, flashing perfect, white teeth as she shook the proffered hand.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Daniels asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"Looking for something," Mary replied but then a sexy smirk rose to her lips. "Maybe I've found it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see that cute guy across the bar..." She trailed off and chuckled as Daniels laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mary. What do you do for a living?"

The dark woman fixed her short skirt and leaned forward a little.

"I'm an actress... well, I'm trying to be. I'm working as a model at the moment and auditioning for as many parts as I can at the same time."

Daniels took in Mary's piercing blue eyes, tall, imposing figure and well-shaped breasts. There was no denying that she was beautiful and he felt a stirring in his groin as he imagined those long, strong legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deep inside her. Then he realised she was still speaking.

"Um... I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked, staring at her breasts. Mary stood up.

"I said excuse me while I pay a visit to the ladies room."

"Sure. Would you like another drink?"

"Yes, please. I'll have a beer."

Daniels grinned as he watched the sway of shapely hips and a VERY squeezable ass as Mary made her way through the crowds to the toilet. Once inside, she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Slimy bastard," Alex cursed as she fixed her hair and reapplied her lipstick. "Son of a bitch can't even speak to my face. No, he has to talk to my breasts." She sighed. "Typical man." She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to find another agent waiting for her.

"Guess that's why you bat for the other team, huh Alex?" she asked.

"Yep." The tall agent grinned. "Speaking of which, any news on my gorgeous wife?"

The agent shook her head.

"Nothing yet, but we'll get word to you somehow, ok?"

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way... who chose the name Mary Joseph? I mean those are the parents of Jesus Christ, for God's sake!"

Once again the agent shook her head.

"Not my idea, Alex. I believe the suggestion came from a certain petite, pregnant blonde."

Alex growled deep in her throat.

"I'm gonna kill her," she stated and then exited the bathroom to join her target again. Daniels smiled as Mary Joseph approached again. She picked up her drink and took a few sips before planting a firm smile on her face.

"So tell me, John, what do you do for a living?"

He shrugged.

"A little of this and a little of that," he replied evasively. "But I'm an agent for models such as yourself."

Alex forced her eyes to widen in surprise and she brought her hand to her chest, idly stroking her soft skin.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Really," Daniels replied and Alex saw his face flush with arousal. _Shit! I am NOT going home with this guy! No way!_ "How would you like to come back to my place? We could discuss it some more over a glass of wine. I have a bottle of Chilean white chilling in my refrigerator."

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead, smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, but I really should be getting home. It's getting late and I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" Daniels pressed. "I could buy a bottle and bring it to yours." His eyes dropped to her breasts again. "Then I could tuck you in nice and safe."

"No, really. I need my beauty sleep, John. Maybe we could meet up again tomorrow night? Will you be here?"

Daniels grinned wolfishly and stuck out his hand.

"If you're going to be here, then I'll be here," he replied as Alex shook the hand. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, John."

Mary Joseph, aka Alex Pierce, left the bar and made her way across the street to the van that was waiting for her. She walked up the street as the van followed and then, once out of sight of the bar, she hopped in and closed the door.

"Let's go," she said tiredly as she took a seat and rolled her head on stiff shoulders, wincing as the bones cracked.

"Um... Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"You let him get away. He wanted to further the relationship and you backed off."

Alex glared at her second in command, a young agent named Jack Sykes.

"And?" she asked pointedly.

"Nothing," he said as he lowered her eyes. Alex sighed and took a deep breath.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I really didn't want to have to fight that guy off me tonight, not when my wife is due any time now with our first child. Do you understand?"

"Your wife?" he replied in surprise.

"Yes. So you see I have two reasons for not wanting to take this asshole home. Number one, I'm tired and worried about Jordan and number two..." She grinned as he blushed. "I'm crap at faking orgasms so why don't you just drive me home?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man sheepishly replied and banged on the wall between the cab and the rear. The van headed off and Alex closed her eyes. It had been a long two weeks but she had finally made contact with her target. The agents dropped Alex off at her motel and she walked wearily to her room. She fumbled with her keys and then managed to open the door. She stepped inside, turned on the bedside lamp, kicked off her medium heel shoes and then flopped, face first, onto the bed.

"I miss you, Jordan," she moaned into her pillow.

"Good thing I came looking for you then," came a soft voice and Alex was up off the bed in a spit second. Her wife was smiling broadly at her from a chair in the darkest corner of the room.

"Jordan," she whispered and was across the room to her before the blonde could even reply. Alex pulled her up by the hands and hugged her tightly before dropping to her knees to kiss and gently rub her large bump. "What are you two doing here?" she asked with a grin.

"We missed you so we blackmailed Tony into telling us where you were staying. I can only stay for a few minutes, Alex."

"No, way," the tall agent replied. "I don't want to spend another night without you." She stood slowly and gazed down into beautiful emerald green eyes. "I want to make love you, Jordan, right now."

The blonde nodded as her breathing quickened and Alex kissed her deeply, both women moaning softly as their tongues met and moved in languid motions. Jordan slid her hands under Alex's top, gently teasing her breasts until the nipples hardened. Then she broke their kiss to lead her wife to the large double bed.

"We have thirty minutes, Alex," she whispered. "Let's make it a memorable half hour."

"Oh, I fully intend to," the dark agent replied as they sank into the soft blankets.

**********

Mary Joseph sighed an looked at her watch... for the thirtieth time. _Shit! He's not going to turn up_, she thought as she knocked back her third spring water. She wasn't going to start drinking until he arrived because she needed a clear head. She looked at her watch again. _Ten forty-five... Dammit!_ But Alex sighed in relief as John Daniels entered the bar, saw her and waved cheerily.

"Here we go," she muttered through her smile as she returned the wave. She was dressed in a red silk blouse, of which the top three buttons were open, showing off some nice cleavage, a black skirt that came to just above her knee and a matching black box-jacket. She felt half-dressed and crossed her legs self-consciously as he approached. Once again he greeted her breasts.

"Hi John. Nice to see you again." _Eyes front, Pal_.

"Nice to see you again too, Mary." _Wow, nice tits_.

Daniels took a seat beside her and held up a finger for the barkeep.

"It's my turn to buy you a drink," Alex stated as she pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her cleavage. _I've ALWAYS wanted to do this_. She almost burst into laughter when Daniels had to grab the bar to stop himself from falling off his stool in shock. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, yes, I'm fine, just lost my balance," he replied. "Um... if you're buying, I'll have a beer."

"Make that two," the dark woman told the barman. He returned a moment later with two bottles of Budweiser™ and Alex slid the money across the counter. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, John," she went on, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Better still," Daniels replied lifting the beer bottle to his mouth and giving her a final once over. He took a swig and then set the bottle carefully on the counter. "Why don't you tell me about the van full of FBI agents that you got in to last night after you left here. And what about that cute, pregnant blonde that left your motel room? Come on, Alex. You didn't think that I'd just let you walk home all alone last night. A beautiful woman in a neighbourhood like this... a neighbourhood that I own for chrissakes... all alone and helpless. But you're not helpless, are you Special Agent Alexandra Pierce?"

Alex put on an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied even as her hand moved slowly toward the gun at the small of her back.

"Don't even bother," he said. "There are three guns pointed at you right now. Leave your hands on the bar where I can see them." Alex slowly placed her hands flat on the bar counter and Daniels nodded his approval. "You're a smart woman. Now, talk. Tell me what's going on."

Agent Pierce clamped her mouth shut and looked at her hands. _I ain't telling you anything, Asshole_.

"Fine," Daniels sighed. "Let's take you somewhere quieter so we can talk properly. Stand up and walked toward the back door... and remember, there are three guns pointed at your head. If you want to live to see that blonde's baby born, I suggest you be a good girl, alright?"

Alex growled at him and stood up, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the bar. She couldn't see any potential shooters but she couldn't take the chance, not when she had for the first time, two very important things to live for... Jordan and their baby. Daniels nodded again.

"Ok, let's go." He shoved her forward and she shot him a withering glance as she looked back but kept walking. She felt his hand on the small of her back and then cursed inwardly as he slid her gun out of the concealed holster. "I'll take this. You won't be needing it." He walked her outside to the backyard of the bar and pushed her into a waiting van. The van sped away and the last things Alex saw before being clubbed over the head were the neon signs of the numerous shops and bars along the street as she was taken away.

**********

Jack Sykes listened carefully to the conversation between his superior officer and her target but the blood drained from his face when he heard how the conversation was heading.

"Shit! He's on to her! Get ready to go in!" Several agents dressed in riot gear and carrying shotguns jumped out of the van, ready to come to Alex's aid. "Go, go, go!" Jack yelled and the agent tore across the street and into the bar to find...

"Oh God, Jack, they're gone," the team leader said into his radio. "We're going to check out back."

They ran through the bar, scattering the crowds as they moved and slammed open the emergency exit. The leader pulled a pair of binoculars from his belt kit and quickly got the registration of a van that was speeding away from the scene. 

"Please let her be in that van," he muttered as he shook his head and ordered the team back their surveillance van.

Part III

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Tony?"

Jordan perched her hands on her hips, her fury evident on her flushed face.

"The team went in but she was already gone. She's been taken somewhere and we don't know where."

"Oh, Jesus," the young woman whispered as she dropped into a wide, black, leather chair and buried her face in her hands. Her uncle went to her and knelt down in front of her, gathering her into his arms and feeling her silent sobs.

"It's ok," he whispered. "We'll get her back, Jordan."

"What if..." Jordan shook her head. "I can't live without her, Tony."

"Hey, don't say that. She's going to be fine. Alex is tough."

The blonde agent nodded slowly but then she stiffened and stifled a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Quaid asked worriedly.

"I've been getting these stabbing pains all morning. I think it's starting," Jordan replied in a soft voice. "I think the baby's coming."

"Oh no! You're early?" the older agent asked, his voice and face panicked.

"I think so." _Please don't come before Alex gets back_.

"We should get you to the hospital." _Please don't come before your other mom gets back, Kid_. Jordan nodded and stood up.

"We need to stop by my house and pick up some things, ok?"

"Sure, Tony replied. "I'll bring you myself and hey, try not to worry, Jordan. Everything's going to be ok."

The blonde nodded wearily and then winced as another pain shot through her.

"Let's go."

**********

Alex woke slowly to a pounding headache. _Who told that little guy that he could hit that big drum in there?_ She moaned and brought her hand to her head, wincing at a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She looked down and realised that she was naked, bruised and bloody. It was at that moment that the beatings came back to her. Alex whimpered and curled up into a ball, trying to control the tears that began to flow down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth. _Don't let them see you like this. Don't give them the satisfaction_. She sniffed and wiped her hand across her nose, crying out as she realised from the pain that it was broken. Alex clamped her mouth shut and crawled across the room to the nearest wall where she sat with her back against it. She tucked her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them, her face scrunching in agony as a hot pain shot from her ribs to her chest. She coughed hard, suddenly doubly worried as she saw the specks of blood in her hand. _A broken rib must have grazed a lung_, she diagnosed calmly and then closed her eyes to wait for the pain to subside a bit so she could look for a way out. _Just a few minutes rest_, she told herself but next thing she knew, a fist grabbing her hair was waking her up. Daniels grinned as he slammed Alex's head back into the wall and the agent whimpered as she saw stars. The sound was involuntary and she immediately forced her lips tightly together to stop any other sound from betraying her. She slumped onto the floor on her side, and tried to protect herself as he kicked her again and again in the stomach and ribs.

"C'mon, Alex. All you have to do is tell me why the FBI are after me." After a few more minutes of beating, Daniels sighed and shook his head at the unconscious woman on the floor. "She should have just told me. Alright, bring in Doctor James."

A tall, red headed woman entered the room. She had a hard face and her brown eyes should have been warm but instead were cruel. This woman was an unrepentant killer who had little, if any respect for the Hippocratic Oath she took when she graduated from medical school. Her cold eyes moved over the battered body hunched at the wall, which was trembling, even in unconsciousness.

"She's tough," James commented. "She should be dead." She knelt and grabbed a fistful of raven locks, pulling Alex's head sharply up so she could look at her. Piercing blue eyes opened briefly and Alex's vision swam as hot pain lanced through every part of her body. She wasn't sure exactly, but she knew that several of her ribs were badly bruised, if not broken and every breath she took hurt like Tartarus on a bad day. She forced her eyes open again and waited for her vision to clear.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" The doctor asked with a cold sneer.

"Fuck you," Alex croaked through swollen, throbbing lips. She spat blood and a tooth and grimaced as she received another kick for her trouble.

"You're not going to get anything out of her Daniels," James said quietly. "So I'm gonna have to help her along. How does a little sodium penathol sound?"

The man grinned and kissed the doctor on the cheek.

"Wonderful. I'll be back in half an hour. I have some business to take care of."

He disappeared out of the room then and James went to her medical bag. Alex watched, unable to move, while the tall, red head took out a small bottle and a hypodermic needle. She filled the needle with the correct dosage and then walked calmly toward Alex. 

"This is going to hurt you a LOT more than it's going to hurt me," she chuckled coldly.

The tall agent closed her eyes as tears threatened to rise.

"Jordan," she whispered and then jerked as the needle was jabbed into her arm.

**********

"No! I can't deliver yet!" Jordan screamed as another labour pain shot through her exhausted body. The midwife grabbed her hand.

"Why? What is it, Honey?" she asked as she wiped the blonde's brow with a small towel.

"Alex! Alex! Where is she?"

Tony was suddenly right in the delivery room. He took Jordan's hand and smiled down at her.

"Jordan, this baby isn't going to wait, Honey.

"She's distraught. Can't we get this Alex here? Is he her husband?"

"No, Alex is Jordan's wife and we can't get her here because we don't know where she is."

"What do you mean? Is she out of town?"

"She's an FBI agent, like Jordan here and she's been kidnapped. She's missing the birth of their first child."

"Oh Jesus," the midwife said softly as she stroked the blonde's sweat soaked hair back from her forehead. "Ok, Jordan. I want you to listen to me." Jordan looked up and her sobs abated slightly as she looked up at Tony and the midwife. "You have to deliver this baby, Honey. The longer you wait the greater the risk to you and your child. You don't want Alex to have to worry about you do you?"

"No," the young agent sniffed.

"Good girl. Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to push."

Jordan nodded and when the next contraction came, she pushed hard. Her face turned red with exertion and a vein stood out on her neck with the strain of giving birth. Finally she collapsed back, breathing heavily. Tony held her hand and grinned.

"You did great. Rest and breath now."

The midwife smiled at the older man.

"Are you her father?"

"No, I'm her uncle," Tony replied. "But she's my favourite niece."

She smiled again and then focused her attention back on Jordan.

"Ok, Sweetheart, push again on the next contraction."

From outside the delivery room, Jack Sykes heard Agent West's yells and wished that her wife, his boss could be there to hear it too. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Sykes, we found the van. Meet us at one forty Mason."

Agent Pierce's second in command was up off the chair and on his way a heartbeat later.

**********

Alex's world was shimmering in lovely colours and swirls. She felt like she was walking on clouds and she cracked a tiny grin as a particularly lovely colour moved past her. The pain in her jaw, however, dragged her back to reality a bit. Her smile dropped as the door opened and Daniels stepped into the room. The dark agent was now tied to a folding chair, still naked and shivering with cold. Every breath she took shot pain through her battered body but the drugs were making it a little bit more bearable. 

"Hey," she croaked. "Anyone ever tell you that you're the ugliest son of a bitch ever?"

"Oh, I'm crushed," Daniels replied with an exasperated eye roll. "Tell me now, what's your name?"

"Alex," came the dreamy reply.

"Alex what?"

"Alexandra Joanne Nicola Pierce."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-three."

"She doesn't look it," James commented from the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Alex grinned happily and the doctor scowled.

"What religion are you?"

"Non-practising Catholic."

"Are you married?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain please."

"I'm married to my wife but not in the eyes of the state."

"So you're married to that pregnant blonde, huh?"

"Yep."

"Is the sex good?"

"Oh yeah!"

Daniels laughed.

"She's ready. Alex, why do the FBI want me?"

Alex shook her head.

"Can't tell you. I promised," she replied solemnly. Daniels sighed.

"It's ok to tell me, Alex. I'm the one they're looking for. I already know. I just need you to tell me again 'cos I've forgotten some of it."

He grinned as the agent thought this over. She shrugged painfully.

"Ok."

**********

Jack Sykes crouched down behind the van along with his team of heavily armed agents.

"We saw Daniels go inside a few minutes ago. He was carrying a briefcase."

"Good. If Daniels in here, the chances are that Alex is too. Let's go in. If you find her, let me know straight away. Bring medical supplies. She might be hurt badly."

The agents took up their prearranged positions and then burst into the house. Jack Sykes took point and move through each room quickly. There was no sign of Daniels or Alex. He kicked the wall in frustration but then a voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Sykes! I think we've got her!"

Jack ran toward the voice and saw an agent standing at the top of the stairs down to the cellar. They descended quickly and found Daniels on the floor with an agent kneeling on his back, cuffing him. The young agent saw his commanding officer sitting naked on a chair and he swallowed against rising bile as he saw the state of her battered body. He knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek.

"Alex? Can you hear me?" he asked softly and he received a moan in reply. Another agent untied her and when she was free, she slumped forward, unable to hold herself upright. Jack caught her and lowered them both to the ground, cradling her in his arms, close to his chest. "Give me that blanket," he said, his voice shaking with emotion and then wrapped it around her, trying to stop the violent trembling of her entire body. "I've got you now, Alex. You're safe."

The agent opened her eyes and looked up at the young man.

"Jordan," she whispered. "Is she ok?"

Jack chuckled.

"She's great. Alex, you're a Mom. Jordan had the baby this morning but I don't know what she had yet. She was delivering when I left the hospital."

Despite her pain, a huge grin spread across the tall agent's face.

"I'm a Mom," she whispered and then passed out.

**********

Tony Quaid took his niece's hand gently as he looked into the crib at her bedside.

"Alex will be very proud," he said. "Jordan, we've found her and she's alive."

The blonde agent's hand shot to her mouth and she immediately sobbed her relief.

"Is she ok?" she asked between gasping breaths.

"She's hurt. She was beaten severely and given drugs but she's going to be fine. She's right here at this hospital and she's asking for you. She knows you had the baby but she doesn't know the sex or anything yet. I thought you'd prefer to tell her."

Jordan wiped her eyes and smiled happily.

"Can I go see her now?" she asked.

"Of course. Let me just get a wheelchair. I'll wheel you and the baby down to her."

"Thanks, Tony," Jordan said and smiled as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Kid," he replied softly and then left the room to find a wheelchair.

Jordan closed her eyes for a few moments and thanked whoever it was that brought her wife back to her. Tears crept down her cheeks as the days of worry and stress finally caught up with her and she cried into her pillow, wishing that it was Alex's shoulder she was resting against. She had stopped crying and had cleaned up by the time Tony got back and sat back in the wheelchair with her baby in her arms. Tony wheeled them down the hall and into the elevator.

**********

"I didn't tell him anything. That doctor gave me sodium penathol but the agents found me before I could tell him anything. He had just been asking me about personal stuff, like..." She blushed. "Like if sex with Jordan was good."

"I hope you told him it was wonderful," came a soft voice from the door and as Alex looked toward the voice, tears rose in her eyes. Jordan stood up and walked to her wife's bed, holding their baby out for her to see. "Alex, it's a girl."

"A girl," the tall agent whispered. "Oh God, it's a girl."

Jordan bit her lip to hold back her tears as she saw the cuts and bruises marring her love's body.

"Can you hold her?" she asked as she saw the bandages on her arms.

"Left one's broken," Alex replied. "But I could try with the other."

The petite blonde nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. She sat on the edge and helped her wife hold their daughter in her good arm.

"What are we going to call her," Alex asked as she kissed the baby on the cheek. "We've only decided on boys names." She grinned. "You were wrong by the way."

"I know," Jordan chuckled. "I was thinking about a name for her. How about Emma Nicola?"

"Nicola? After...?"

"Yeah, after your daughter."

"Emma Nicola," Alex repeated. "I think that's a wonderful name." She held her daughter close. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Alex, she has black hair and blue eyes at the moment. Cool huh?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, tears creeping down her cheeks. "Very cool."

Just then the midwife entered.

"I thought I might find you in here," she smiled. "You must be Alex. It's nice to finally meet you. I delivered your daughter."

The tall agent nodded,

"Thank you for taking care of my family," she said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"It was my pleasure. Now, it's time for the little one to get some sleep. How about I take her and let you two have some time alone."

"Her name is Emma Nicola Pierce," Jordan said softly as she took the baby and handed her to the midwife.

"A fine name," the woman replied and then smiled before leaving the room.

"We'll go too," Tony said ushering the other agents out of the room in front of him. He closed the door and leaned against it, relieved that everything had turned out ok."

Jordan reached out and gently stroked raven black locks away from her wife's forehead. She bit her lip and shook her head as she examined the cuts and bruises on her face and body. Alex took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm ok," she said softly. "I... I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I love you so much, Jordan."

The young blonde smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Alex," she said. "You and your daughter both have your birthdays on the same day now."

"God, I'd forgotten about that. That's wonderful."

Jordan leaned and gently kissed Alex on the lips.

"I love you. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

Alex lifted her good arm and pulled her wife close, holding her tightly and feeling the shudders of her sobs.

"We're going to be a family now," she whispered. "You, me and Emma. Forever."

"Forever," Jordan whispered. "Forever."

The End.

Disclaimer : No warriors, bards or FBI Agents were harmed during the writing of this story. However, it took a long time for Jack Sykes to recover after seeing Alex naked. He'll be returning to duty soon... hopefully.

|Back to Fan Fiction| |Home|


End file.
